Need A Mate
by Kiyu desu
Summary: /Yuu Kanda , sang 'Second Exorcist', dalam masalah besar. Ia tidak menyangka 'hal' ini akan terjadi. Mengapa harus sekarang? Saat ia sedang berada dalam misi bersama si... Moyashi./ first attempt on D. gray-man! b-day fic for Yuu!


**A/N:** ini fic untuk B-day nya Yuu Kanda~ fic pertama untuk D. Gray-man. Yaaay!

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man copyright Katsura Hoshino-sensei~

**Warning:** Ini fic rate M pertama saya. Sangat tidak baik dibaca kalau reader-san tidak suka hal-hal seperti; Yullen, yaoi, dirty dan pwp; juga OOC, misstypo(s).

**Need A Mate**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Yuu Kanda , sang '_Second Exorcist_', dalam masalah besar. Ia tidak menyangka 'hal' ini akan terjadi. Ia mengira 'hal' ini adalah lelucon belaka yang dibuat oleh Dr. Edgar—salah satu sainstis dari Keluarga Chan yang ikut menelitinya dulu—untuk membuatnya kesal. Ternyata 'hal' ini benar terjadi. Saat ini. Di waktu yang sangat-sangat tidak tepat.

Yuu Kanda mungkin sudah lupa persis apa yang dikatakan Dr. Edgar. Tapi, ia ingat bagaimana cara mengatasi 'hal' ini. Ah, bukan mengingat, tepatnya 'tahu' bagaimana caranya. Seseorang takkan bisa 'inosen' jika berteman—Kanda tidak akan mengakui itu—dengan si '_Baka Usagi_' yang ke-mesum-annya berada satu level di bawah _General_ Cross Marian—si _womanizer_ kelas kakap itu.

Yuu Kanda sudah mengalami banyak pengalaman melihat Lavi—si _Baka Usagi_—yang membawanya ke _Red District_ di berbagai macam kota—karena katanya di sana pasti lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai kejadian aneh (yang dilakukan oleh _akuma_ atau pun _innocence_ itu sendiri)—jika ia diberi misi bersama si rambut merah.

Argh, lupakan itu. Ada 'hal' yang lebih penting. 'Hal' ini. Kanda melirik ke bawah—bagian selangkangannya. Ia menghela napas, jengkel. Masalahnya bukan karena tiba-tiba ia dalam keadaan '_heat_', tapi waktu dan orang yang bersamanya ini yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Mengapa harus terjadi sekarang? Saat ia sedang berada dalam misi bersama si... _Moyashi_.

Kanda mengutuk semua orang yang membuatnya menjadi '_Second Exorcist_' yang harus mengalami pendewasaan—ah maksudnya '_heat_' dan harus segera mencari seorang '_mate_' untuk memuaskannya.

Ia, sebagai '_Second Exorcist_', akan memasuki fase dimana ia akan mengalami '_heat_' atau puberitas yang mengharuskannya untuk mencari seorang 'mate' yang dapat memuaskannya. Dan Kanda tahu sekali apa yang dimaksud—ia harus melakukan seks.

Itu sedikit yang ia bisa ingat tentang apa yang dijelaskan Dr. Edgar pada waktu itu.

Dan ini waktu yang sangat '**tepat**' untuk mengalami **pendewasaan**. '_Heat_' sialan.

Disaat ia berada dalam misi bersama si _Moyashi_ itu, dan tidak lupa meraka berada dalam pondok di tengah hutan—entah dimana—karena _innocence_ sialan membuat mereka harus mengikutinya, ia harus mengalami 'hal' ini.

Yuu Kanda merasa akal sehatnya sudah... tak 'sehat' lagi. Ia sempat berpikir untuk langsung saja melakukan 'itu' dengan si _Moyashi_ tanpa peduli ia suka atau tidak, tanpa peduli dimana ia sekarang berada, dan tanpa peduli akibat yang akan ia terima jika ia memaksa Allen—si _Moyashi_ untuk melakukan seks dengannya.

Ia bahkan mulai membayangkan Allen berada di atas ranjang, mendesah, tanpa mengenakan busana dan pahanya ia buka lebar dengan peluh di seluruh tubuhnya; memandangnya dengan pandangan seduktif seakan meminta Kanda untuk 'mengambil'nya sekarang juga.

Yuu Kanda benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan tidak lupa kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras di bawah sana.

Ia menghela napas lagi, berusaha untuk menenangkan hormonnya—meskipun itu tidak berhasil. Ia malah mulai mendengar yang tidak-tidak seperti desahan Allen... _"Yuu... ahhn... ku-kumohon... hngg..."_. Sial, ia tambah mengeras.

_Moyashi_ itu, entah dimana ia sekarang—mungkin sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan—tapi Kanda sedikit lega karena sekarang si _Moyashi_ itu tidak berada satu ruangan denganny—

Tok tok

"Kanda?"

Mampus. Yuu Kanda merasa sangat sial hari ini. Ia mengutuk apa saja yang bisa ia kutuk dan ia langsung saja berbaring sambil menghadap dinding, di lantai yang ia alasi dengan jaket _exorsist_-nya. Ia hanya menggerutu saat bocah berambut silver itu masuk ke dalam pondok—ia berusaha untuk memberi kode kepada si _moyashi_ bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu dan ingin istirahat.

Allen yang melihat Kanda yang berbaring, merasa ada yang salah—ia pun menjadi khawatir. Ia perlahan mendekati pria bersurai panjang itu, "Kanda? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak rekannya itu.

Merasa si _Moyashi_ semakin mendekat, Kanda pun menggeram—memperingatkan Allen agar tidak mendekatinya, "_Moyashi_, diam di sana dan cepat istirahat. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar rengekanmu," ucapnya, ketus.

Merengut, Allen menghentakkan kakinya, "Aku hanya bertanya—dan namaku bukan _Moyashi_! Namaku Allen!" pekiknya seraya berjalan menuju pojok ruangan agar menjauh sedikit dari Kanda.

Kanda pun menarik napas lega—tetapi ia merasa hormonnya semakin meningkat semenjak Allen memasuki pondok dan berjarak dekat dengannya. Ia merasa batangnya semakin berdenyut saat mendengar suara Allen yang merdu dan masih kekanak-kanakan—polos. Untung saja celananya serta pencahayaan yang kurang di dalam pondok ini dapat menyembunyikan ereksi yang sedang ditanggungnya saat ini. Ia akan sangat sial jika si _Moyashi_ menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi padanya.

Duduk lalu menekuk kedua lututnya di depan dada, lalu memeluknya. Allen merasa sangat bosan, sebenarnya tadi ia ingin berbicara dengan Kanda dan memberitahu—alias 'merenngek'—kalau ia sama sekali tidak mendapat sesuatu yang bisa di makan dan juga ditambah _innocence_ yang belum ketemu. Ia melirik ke arah Kanda yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya—ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Kanda saat ini. Entah mengapa si _BaKa_nda seperti bertingkah aneh—yah Kanda memang sudah aneh dari sananya; Allen terkikik pelan dengan pikirannya tadi.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kanda, tiba-tiba, membuat yang ditanyai tersentak mendengarnya.

Allen kaget dengan nada bicara Kanda yang begitu parau dan seperti menahan sakit. Ia sedikit bingung dan bercampur khawatir. "Maaf, Kanda, abaikan saja aku tadi—tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau seperti kesakitan...?" tanyanya kembali sembari berdiri.

Menggeram, Kanda membalas, "_Moyashi_, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak kesakitan. Jangan mendekat. Istirahat saja sana."

Sekali lagi Allen cemberut dan mendesah, "Aku hanya khawatir..." gumamnya seraya kembali duduk dengan lututnya ditekuk.

Sebenarnya Kanda memang kesakitan—menahan ereksi yang ingin sekali keluar dari celanya. Apalagi saat ia mendengar suara tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir si _Moyashi_, ia merasa hormonnya hampir diambang batas. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Allen dan segera mencium dan mengklaim bibir pink dari si pemilik rambut silver lembut itu.

Kanda mulai membayangkan skenario di dalam otakknya—bagaimana ia akan mencium bibir Allen hingga menjilati leher jenjangnya; mendengar desahan demi desahan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh _Moyashi_ itu dengan suaranya yang merdu dan polos tetapi seduktif; menyentuh setiap inci tubuh mungilnya dan menikmati pemandangan dimana Allen akan menggeliat nikmat dengan sentuhan yang ia berikan pada bocah polos itu; menyentuh sesuatu yang orang lain belum menyentuhnya; dan tentu saja mengklaim tubuh virgin Allen Walker. Membayangkan itu semua membuat darah Kanda mendesir dan ingin rasanya ia mendesah.

Ia ingin segera mengklaim Allen sebagai _mate_-nya. Keinginan itu begitu kuat saat mendengar nada khawatir dari si _Moyashi_ yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. '_Ahh, aku ingin memilikimu, _Moyashi.'

Kanda tertegun saat ia memikirkan betapa ia ingin memiliki Allen—sejak kapan ia menginginkan si _Moyashi_ itu? Semenjak '_heat_'? Tidak, ia merasa jauh sebelum itu, '_Apakah saat pertama kali kami bertemu?_' Kanda membelalakkan kedua matanya; tersadar bahwa ia memang sudah tertarik pada si _Moyashi_ semenjak mereka bertemu.

"Tidak mungkin..." pikir Kanda, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa itu terucap pelan.

Mendengar rekannya yang sedang berbaring itu mengatakan sesuatu, Allen bertanya, "Kanda, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ia bertanya dengan suara lembut dan pelan—hingga seperti berbisik; mencoba untuk tidak membuat si pria galak itu marah.

Cukup, sudah cukup. Suara lembut itu memicu tindakkan Kanda yang kini tiba-tiba bangun dari lantai dan dengan cepat ia sudah berada di hadapan Allen Walker yang terkejut dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

Napas Kanda berderu kencang tidak teratur, wajahnya sedikit memerahm dan peluh perlahan mengalir dari pelipisnya. Allen yang melihat itu, mejadi tertegun dan napasnya tercekat—Kanda begitu... entahlah... yang jelas membuat wajahnya memanas dan menjadikannya gugup serta jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"_Moyashi_..." bisik Kanda dengan suara berat nan paraunya.

Allen semakin gugup setelah Kanda menyebut nama 'panggilan'nya itu dengan suara yang begitu... "K-Kanda? Ada a-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat wajah Kanda semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, hingga ujung hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan dan Allen dapat mendengar deru napas Kanda yang begitu cepat seperti terengah-engah.

Melihat raut muka si _Moyashi_ yang kebingungan dan juga ada rasa gugup serta wajahnya yang memerah karena kedekatan wajah mereka, Kanda berseringai menggoda seraya menaruh tangannya di lutut Allen yang masih tertekuk di depan dada, lalu Kanda membuka lebar kedua lututnya; membuat si bocah berambut silver itu terkejut, napasnya tercekat.

Allen tidak mengerti mengapa Kanda melakukan hal itu dan terlebih lagi rekannya itu kini semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, hingga ia merasakan hawa tubuh Kanda yang tadinya hangat kini menjadi panas. "K-Kanda? A-apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanyanya sembari membawa kedua tangannya ke pundak sang _Second Exorcist_ untuk menahannya agar tidak tambah mendekat.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari si _Moyashi_, pria bersurai panjang itu semakin melebarkan kedua lutut Allen dan membawa tubuh mereka berdempetan—Kanda memastikan bahwa gundukan ereksinya yang masih tertutupi celana dapat dirasakan oleh Allen. Ditambah lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang _Moyashi_, lalu menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

"K-Kanda?!" pekik Allen saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana menonjol dan menyentuh 'bagian' bawahnya, dan terlebih lagi dengan lehernya yang dipermainkan oleh bibir Kanda. Allen merasa otaknya meleleh karena stimulasi yang diberikan padanya.

Mengabaikan pekikan dari bocah berambut silver itu, Kanda mulai menggigit pelan leher mulus milik Allen dan sesekali menjilatnya, "_Aren_, aku menginginkanmu..." bisik Kanda tepat di telinga si _Moyashi_, hingga ia merasakan bocah itu bergetar karena merinding karena mendengar suaranya .

Allen seketika tertegun mendengar nama 'asli'nya dipanggil oleh Kanda tepat dengan aksen Jepangnya yang tidak bisa mengucapkan 'L'—dan nada suara yang berat dan juga parau membuat Allen merinding. Belum lagi maksud perkataan Kanda yang menginginkannya, itu semua membuat wajah bocah itu semakin memerah. "A-a-apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku menginginkanmu, _Moyashi_. Jadilah milikku," jawabnya sembari berseringai saat melihat reaksi yang sangat imut dari yang-sebentar-lagi-akan-menjadi-_mate_-nya itu.

Seketika wajah Allen pun menjadi merah padam, "M-menjadi mi-milikmu—?" tanyanya tergagap, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah Kanda yang begitu dekat. Ia melakukan itu karena ia merasa kalau semakin ia menatap Kanda semakin cepat jantungnya berdetang dan ia semakin gugup; belum lagi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ya..." bisiknya kembali dengan suara beratnya.

"B-bagaimana... caranya...?" tanya bocah itu, kelewat polos.

Kanda tersenyum puas, "Akan kutunjukan padamu, _my mate_."

**ooo**

Terdengar suara desahan dan lenguhan dari dalam sebuah pondok. Mengintip ke dalam, terlihat pakaian yang berserakan menjadi alas untuk kedua orang yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun—bercinta.

Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan semangat memaju-mundurkan pingganggnya yang berada di antara paha bocah yang kini sedang ia invasi tubuhnya itu. Peluh melucur dari pelipisnya saat ia kembali memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang surga milik _mate_-nya. Ia mencengkram pinggang sang _mate_ dengan kedua tangannya dengan kuat—menahan agar _mate_-nya tidak terhempas saat ia menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit milik _mate_-nya itu.

"Ahh... nghh... hungghh K-Kanda—nyaahhh!" racau bocah bermanik silver itu saat ujung kepala penis orang ia panggil 'Kanda' menumbuk tepat pada prostatnya.

Kanda pun berseringai seraya meningkatkan kecepatan maju-mundur pada pinggangnya untuk lebih dalam menginvasi lubang sempit itu, "Sudah mnnn kubilang... panggil—haahhn nama... ngh depanku, _Aren_," perintahnya saat kedua tangannya beralih mencengkram kedua paha mulus milik _mate_ berambut silver-nya itu dan melebarkannya hingga ia merasa puas dengan akses yang lebih mudah untuk memasukkan dan mengeluarkan batang penis kerasnya dari lubang-yang-kini-tidak-virgin-lagi itu .

Saat Kanda dapat mengakses tubuhnya lebih mudah, Allen mengerang nikmat dengan kerasnya akibat sodokan benda keras nan besar milik pria bermata _dark blue_ itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Kanda sembari menikmati sentakan demi sentakan yang dimainkan oleh pria yang berada di atasnya itu. Ia pasrah saja ketika pahanya semakin dilebarkan hingga ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa tubuhnya begitu fleksibel.

"Yuu! Ahhhn... d-disana ahh... ngh—Yuu! Lagi!" erangnya setiap saat ujung penis milik Kanda menumbuk prostatnya. Tubuhnya menjadi bergetar akibat nikmat diinvasi seperti ini.

Kanda tersenyum puas melihat _mate_-nya menikmati acara _mating_ mereka. Ia menatap wajah Allen yang memerah dan air mata yang hampir menetes—seperti ia sedang menangis; mungkin menangis akibat nikmat yang Kanda berikan—dan mulutnya yang terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan yang sangat menggoda dan juga bibir merahnya yang minta dicumbui hingga lebam.

Sang _Second Exorcist_ pun tak tahan lagi untuk mencicipi kembali bibir plum milik _mate_-nya. Ia mencium ganas bibir itu, sesekali ia gigit pelan untuk dapat mengakses dalam rongga mulut si rambut silver itu. Tidak lama, ia membuat Allen membuka bibirnya agar lidah ia dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmn... nghhh..." Allen mulai terengah-engah akibat kekurangan oksigen karena Kanda tidak henti-hentinya menciumi bibir dan mengeksplor rongga mulutnya. Otaknya tidak tahu lagi rangsangan apa yang harus di respon; penis besar yang keluar-masuk tubuhnya, lidah lincah yang mengeksplor rongga mulutnya, ataukan jari-jari nakal yang kini sedang memelintir putingnya yang mengeras.

Ya, kini Kanda menyentuh setiap inci tubuh indah Allen dan sampailah pada puting menggemaskan yang segera minta dimainkan.

Allen menggeliat tak karuan dibawah kuasa Kanda atas tubuhnya. Ia mendesah, sesekali merespon pinggang Kanda yang menggesek pinggangnya saat pria berambut biru kehitam-hitaman itu menyodokkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubangnya yang semakin basah akibat _pre-cum_ milik Kanda yang sedari tadi keluar tak hentinya.

Seperti mesin, Kanda tidak ada lelahnya menginvasi tubuh _mate_-nya. Ia semakin cepat menggenjot lubang Allen yang kini sudah lebih mudah diinvasi, "Ahh, lubangmu sangat nghh—basah, _Aren_!" ia pun dengan cepat mengganti posisi Allen—tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya—yang tadinya berbaring kini menjadi merangkak; _doggy style_.

"AHHH!" terkejut dengan posisinya yang diganti oleh Kanda, Allen dengan instingnya langsung mencengkram pakaian yang menjadi alas mereka bercinta, saat Kanda mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya—menggenjot menuh semangat lubangnya yang berkedut akibat kelamaan diinvasi oleh batang penis keras milik Kanda.

Allen mendesah sejadi-jadinya ketika prostatnya kembali tertumbuk tepat sasaran, "Yuu! Ahhhn! Aku—se-sesuatu... nghhhh mau ahh keluar lagihhh!"

Mendengar itu, Kanda mempercepat gerakannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram pinggang _mate_-nya agar tetap seimbang, kini satu tangannya ia turunkan untuk menyentuh ereksi milik _Moyashi_ yang dari tadi minta diperhatikan. Ia memompa milik sang _mate_ yang sudah terdapat _pre-cum_ diujung ereksinya. Sesuai dengan ritme genjotannya ia pompa penis si bocah bersurai silver lembut itu dan membuat si empunya kegelinjangan akibat over-stimulasi, membuat kedua tangannya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya—untung saja cengraman Kanda pada pinggangnya masih bisa menahan Allen dengan posisi merangkaknya.

Tubuh Allen maju-mundur sesuai dengan irama Yuu yang sedang 'mengendarai'nya. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir plum-nya. Tangan yang sedari tadi memompa batangnya yang mengeras. Itu semua membuat Allen gila akan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

"Yuuuu—" lenguh Allen sembari memejamkan matanya, "—aku hhn... ngh—n-nyaaaaaah!" pekiknya saat cairan putih keluar dari ujung ereksinya—dan Kanda masih memompanya—membuatnya tidak sengaja meremas kuat penis besar yang berada di dalam lubangnya karena ikut berkontraksi dengan klimaks yang ia alami.

Merasa lubang sang _mate_ menjadi lebih ketat, Kanda semakin kuat menggenjot penisnya yang berkedut ke dalam tubuh _Moyashi_-nya. Meresapi kenikmatan lubang yang ia gesek-gesek sedari tadi—entah, mungkin sudah berjam-jam; dengan Allen klimaks sebanyak 2 kali—ia menutup matanya. Sebentar lagi. Ahh. Sang _Second Exorcist_ mengerang nikmat, menandakan ia sebentar lagi akan klimaks untuk pertama kali sejak bercinta dengan Allen beberapa jam lalu.

"_Aren_... hnnnng... sebentar lagi... ahh," racau Kanda yang masih saja menggenjot, mencari klimaksnya, pada diri Allen yang sudah sangat lelah karena masih diinvasi. "Aku—akan ngh, memasukkan _cairan_-ku hnnn dalam dirimu, _Mo-ya-shi_," goda Kanda seraya menambah kecepatan seraya menggigit leher mulusnya—membuatkannya _love bite_— dan hingga tiga kali sentakan akhirnya ia klimaks di dalam lubang Allen. Menandai _mate_-nya luar dalam.

Allen merasa cairan milik Kanda tak ada hentinya keluar dan memenuhi rektumnya. Ia menggeliat karena sang dominan tidak juga melepas penisnya yang masih menancap di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat perutnya terasa sangat penuh, "Yuu... hng... keluarkan," ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu—masih merasakan hangatnya penis dan sperma Kanda didalam tubuhnya.

Mengabaikan pinta sang _mate_, Yuu malah merebahkan diri mereka menyamping dengan posisi ia berada dibelakang sang _mate_—dan penisnya masih menancap di lubang _mate_-nya itu—seraya memeluk erat untuk membagi kehangatan tubuh, "Aku tidak mau... biarkan kita sejenak seperti ini, _Mate_," bisiknya. "Tidur."

Mereka pun menutup mata hingga terlelap karena kelelahan setelah melakukan kegiatan itu.

**ooo**

"Yuu, aku masih belum mengerti..."

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Apa itu '_mate_' dan kenapa kamu memilihku?"

_Blank._

"...bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Belum jelas bagiku, Yuu!"

"Tch, _Moyashi_, diamlah dan cepat sini ke pelukanku."

Cemberut.

"Hmph! Namaku Allen! Bukan _Moyashi_!"

"...cepat sini atau tidak sama sekali."

"Uhhhh..."

Seringai.

"...Yuu _daisuki_."

Kecup.

"Hn."

Senyum.

**ooo**

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di Black Order, sekelompok orang heran berjamaah karena mendapat kabar bahwa Yuu Kanda dan Allen Walker mengambil cuti sebulan. Diwaktu yang sama.

_Apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu itu...?_

Komui berseringai.

**THE END**

**A/N:**__uwaaaa akhirnya selesai rate m pertama saya XD  
maaf bila tidak begitu bagus dan banyak typo(s). Beginilah saya, banyak kekurangan~

Gratulerer med dagen, Yuu Kanda!

Friday, 6 Juni 2014


End file.
